Love sparks more than ever?
by musicnoteships
Summary: Ikuto comes back. How will Amu deal with it?


What can't I get him out of my head? He's always there haunting me in my sleep , even though he's not here. I love him yes, but fear can tick me off sometimes like all the time. I wish he was here right now, me in his arms us looking back at one another. That's just another reality or..Dream that would never happen. Most likely to not to. I want to see him, Ikuto I want to see you so so so bad. If only you knew how I felt about you. I was only thirth-teen when I last saw you. How are you doing? Did you find your father yet? All these thoughts filled my head. It happens quite often now a days. Since everything kinda went bad.

"Amu Dinner hurry or Ami will eat it," Hollered my Mom from down stairs. " Coming," Jumping off my bed running out the door, down the stairs into the living room.

"AMU~CHAN I'm GONNA EAT YOUR FOOD NOW!," yelled Ami across the room. But before should could get into my PRECIOUS food I took it out of her hands and took the fork.

"Ha now you can't eat my food," Grinning I took a bite slowly to take my revenge. "Yum you see this food is mine not yours got that?."

"Mama Amu~Chan was being mean!," Ami ran over to Mom and tugged her sleeve.

"Amu be nice to your sister please!," Mom begged.

"Fine," Eventually taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you!," She thanked me.

As I was eating the thought popped up in my head. What kinda food would Ikuto like to eat? Dammit Amu you shouldn't be thinking stupid stuff like that. Mentally hitting myself. Honestly this Spaghetti is so yummy. Looking around the table seeing my family enjoying dinner as much i was.

"Mama thanks for making dinner it's so good!," getting up putting my bowl on the counter. The room turned pitch black. "Mama?Dad? AMI? Where are you guys? This isn't funny!."

Trying to find my way around I tripped on something and fell. "ouch," Honestly I fell on my butt which hurt like heck. Feeling around my surroundings I felt a leg or arm? I tugged on it trying to get up my feet. What I couldn't see anything.

"Who are you?," As i got on feet I felt around my surroundings finding the light switch. Flicking the light switch something felt grabbed my arm.

"Amu...," A very manly voice whispered in my ear. That sounded so much like Ikuto. But It could be anyone.  
"who are you?," feeling around someone's face it felt like.

"Don't you remember?Amu think harder cause I won't tell my identity till you speak," the manly voice whispered in my ear.

Could he be Ikuto? Cause if he is..I'll take that risk.

"Ikuto..Is that you?," asking before almost losing my balance."Woah sorry."

"B.I.N.G.O..,"the manly voice whispered in my ear.

"Ikuto...," A moved my hand to try to find his."Amu can you stop," ikuto grabbed my hand.

"Why? I want to see your face again is there something wrong with that?," trying to flick the light on Ikuto grabbed my other hand and flicked on the light for me. I saw his face. Those eyes I missed, his hair. We looked at each other like seemed forever, and I didn't want it to end.

"Amu...come," Ikuto grabbed my hand and ran and opened the front door. Going outside, seeing the snow come down." Ikuto.. look at the snow it's so pretty," as I put my hand out to catch the sow on my then how did Ikuto get in my house?

"Hey Ikuto how did you get to my house?," looking at him on my left side of me."Well that's something I just asked your parents so I could surprise you," Ikuto looked back at me." Come on let's go," he grabbed my hand to find a taxi. He opened the door for me to get in. I got in and sat in the car next to Ikuto, with his violin in his case on his back.

"I see your still playing the Violin," looking at the ground. Then I felt a hand en lace it's fingers with mine. Turning my head slightly to look at my hand en laced with ikuto's. My face started to feel hot. I turned my head the other way to try and cover my blush. OH MAN WHY NOW. I thought.

"We're here," Ikuto let my had go and got out of the taxi. As did I too got out of the over to over where Ikuto was to see a two story house in front of us. A nice white house that was kinda similar to my parents house.

"uhh why are we here? I mean it's a nice house and all-," being interrupted by Ikuto kissing my face started to feel hot."The house is where you and me will stay for now," Ikuto finished by grabbing my head heading towards the front door. Walking onto a porch before approaching the door Ikuto stopped. Making me trip on his on my butt."ouch you know you could at least let me know that you take a sudden stop sheesh," Getting up on my feet.

"Amu look up," Ikuto said. Looking up I see a mistletoe above me and !? " uhhhhhummm I-Iku-." He kissed me. Ikuto kissed me, his lips on mine. My first kiss with Ikuto was in the most random of places. Kissing back as much I knew how. Ikuto pulled back. " See now shhhh and come in," he smirked before opening the door walking in.

And of course I followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Amu..Sorry for not being here the last few years," he put in his hands in his pockets. I just really didn't care anymore. I'm not a kid anymore. " Ikuto you shouldn't apologize for anything you didn't mean..Yeah I missed you but I hope you found your father and everything's ok. Even you have to leave again I'll be waiting," I wrapped my arms around his waist. " Welcome home Ikuto.""Amu I love you," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, looking at Ikuto.

"I love you too Ikuto," getting out of the hug. I kissed him on the cheek." I guess this is a new start," Looking at the ground. " But Ikuto do they know your back?,"wondering the question I hope he would answer. "Yeah they know don't worry plus I want you to meet someone," Ikuto just walked away from the spot he was in. Coming back with a Man who looked very similar to Ikuto. Just older.

"Amu this is my father Aruto."


End file.
